


Happy Holidays - Sprite Cranberry

by javelyn (orphan_account)



Category: sprite - Fandom
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/javelyn
Summary: The annual family Christmas party was usually boring, but one person could change all of that...





	Happy Holidays - Sprite Cranberry

"Oh, hi honey! I haven't seen you since you were this tall!" Some lady said to you as she pointed at her knee. Your mom told you this woman was your great-aunt. You don't remember ever seeing her, but you pretended to act happy while on the inside you wanted to hide in a bathroom stall and read planet x readers. It was the same thing every year. A bunch of old people claimed that they haven't seen you since you were a toddler while pinching your cheek, somehow managing thirty-minute-long conversations about how big you got and how you were turning into a lovely young lady. The only thing you could do was go on your phone to entertain yourself, but even that was limited by your mom, of course. "Christmas is about spending time with family, not looking at useless memes on those stupid thing Instabook and Snapgram!" was the yearly message she gave to you as you headed to your grandmothers house for the party each year. The house was packed like it always was. There was barely enough room to move with all of the people in the small house and there had already been several instances of people spilling food all over the place.

"I swear if the only thing here to drink is plain old Sprite, i'm gonna kill myself." You turned around to see your younger cousin sitting next to you, clutching a can of Sprite and looking seriously disappointed. "I mean, come on Y/N, every year its the same drink. Don't you find it just a tiny bit boring?" He took out his phone and went to Instagram. "Hey, you know LeBron James?" He asked. You nodded. Who didn't know who LeBron James was? Your cousin went to message LeBron in the DM's. "I'm gonna ask him if he can come over. Bring some fun to the party." He said. You laughed. "Seriously? You think LeBron James himself is gonna come to some tacky Christmas party?" Your cousin showed his phone directly into your face to the point your eyes were burning from the screen brightness. "See, Y/N? He just texted me back saying he was gonna come over!"

It was about twenty minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze. No one was expecting anyone else to come. Your fifteen Uncles cautiously opened the door. There stood LeBron James, holding a massive sack filled with cans. "Wanna Sprite Cranberry?" was all he spoke. He threw the sack onto the ground and reached into it, pulled out several cans and tossing them all over the place. Your family members caught each can that passed them with joy and took a sip, instantly feeling the powerful rush that lives inside of each can of Sprite Cranberry. Laughter erupted through the air and the Sprite Cranberry energy could be felt by everyone around you.

It felt almost as if life suddenly had a new purpose. Sprite Cranberry had rescued you from the ever-consuming boredom that plagued every family on Christmas Eve.  

 

 

_Happy Holidays_

_\- Jay_

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend @retardmustard on Instagram. You better pay me up after this.


End file.
